The Walking Dead: 12 Years Later
by arieskid99
Summary: This is to be a great fan-based story about The Walking Dead owned by AMC. This is about what the apocalyptic world is like 12 years after the initial outbreak. You follow a boy named Drew, who cannot speak. He will overcome many major pains in his life, like losing him mother and father. His journey will most likely consult in a 20 chapter story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER~~~ I do not own The Walking Dead, characters, or the company that produces the show, AMC. This is a fan story of the hit show. This is non-profitable and the story of "The Walking Dead: 12 Years Later" is owned by me. I own the character that I made up, unlike names of Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, etcetera.

 ** _Prologue_**

 **Years Gone Past**

"I cannot believe my boy is now twelve years old!" Andy shouted.

His son, Drew, smiled and nodded at him.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Andy speaks.

Drew is mute, but he and his father know sign language.

Drew signs (I want the Hell on Earth to end.). He wants everything back to normal.

Andy agrees, "I wish it was all over too, the walkers can barely walk anymore, their bones being so decrepit and fragile." "We are pretty much in a world full of bandits now."

Drew signs (They lay on the side of the road just moping around and moaning.).

Andy gets up and begins to walk towards the door when he hears a car speeding down the road.

Andy tells Drew to go hide in his room. Andy then walks towards the front door.

A woman screaming runs towards Andy. "Please, Please let me in, those men are going to kill me"!

"Okay go hide in one of the rooms" Andy insists. The car stops in front of the house.

The man in the front seat has a devilish smile across his face.

Andy yells "What the hell do you want"?

The man replies, "Her blood".

The lady then runs out of the house and hops into the car.

Andy is confused and yells, "What the hell are you doing"!?

They speed away.

Andy tells Drew to come out that it is safe. As he said that he heard beeping coming from the attic.

Andy whispers, "What the f-".

The whole house blows up crushing Andy and Drew.

The lady planted a bomb in their home…

 ** _End of Prologue._**


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Alone**

Drew is hiding under his bed, under the rubble of his house. He cannot get out.

He pushes the rubble for at least an hour until it finally moves, and he can escape.

He goes to find his dad, but cannot find him under the rubble.

Drew crawls into a corner and begins to cry. He hears the car return.

The two men and the lady get out. The two men start to laugh, and the lady gives a nervous chuckle. "Can I leave now?" she says.

The one man says "Sure you can!" and shoos her away. As she starts to walk away, the man pulls out his Colt M1911 and shoots her in the back of the head.

Drew is in great fear right now.

The two men walk into the destroyed house, and begins looting Andy's old food supply.

Then they find Andy in the rubble.

They start making fun of him, which of course angers Drew.

They continue to mock him saying "What the hell do you want?" in childish voices.

Then Drew stands up and punches one of them in the head, which did not faze the man at all.

The other man with the gun pistol whips Drew across the face, instantly knocking him out.

 _ **Four hours later**_

Drew wakes up in the back of an old pickup truck.

He goes to stretch, but his arms are tied up and his legs chained to the back of the truck.

He begins to panic, until the driver yells at him.

"What the fuck are you trying to do dumbass? You are not going to break outta there" He laughs.

Drew is in an angry cry still struggling to break free. The man yells at him once more.

"Hey dumb fuck, do you want to die now or later?" he asked.

Drew stopped trying to break free, and eventually fell back asleep.

Drew wakes up to the two men dragging his body towards a large building, gated with barbed wire and wooden fences.

The man says, "This is our home now son."

The location they are at is a prison camp.

"You work for us now."

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


End file.
